


Paying the Price

by WindChimeGhost



Category: Marvel, Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Disciplinary Spanking, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-sexual, Over the Knee, Parental Spanking, Short One Shot, Spanking, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindChimeGhost/pseuds/WindChimeGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Scott recovers from his near-death battle with Mister Sinister, Logan comes by his room for a visit and to give the young mutant a little ‘talk’ concerning his recent actions.</p><p> </p><p>Takes place at the end of the ‘eXcessive Force’ episode. May contain spoilers.</p><p>Contains parental discipline/corporal punishment/spanking. Don’t like, Don’t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Price

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Critique not desired ~
> 
> **~ This fanfic contains parental discipline/corporal punishment (spanking). If you don't like, don't read/comment. ~**
> 
> **I understand that some people get offended or disturbed over the subject of spanking. If you're one of these, then please do not read this fanfic. You have been properly warned ahead of time. If you proceed to read my fanfic anyway and then post your opinions/logic in a comment, it will be ignored and deleted. This fanfic is fictitious and was written purely for fun. I did not post it on here to start debates or to be lectured. We all have our own opinions. So please show some respect when commenting.**
> 
> This fic was a bit more challenging than some of my other spank fics. Mainly because I strive to keep everyone in-character in my stories (or keep them as in-character as possible, anyway), and I can’t see Scott as being someone who would kick up a very big fuss and act childish over a spanking, unlike some of the others I’ve written for. He’s a more mature character ordinarily, and I think he would accept the consequences of his actions more so than others. This is actually the challenging part of any spank fic. Trying to imagine how the character would act in this type of situation. But I think I got Scott down pretty good in this. I’m satisfied with it anyway.
> 
> And I wrote this fic because I felt that Scott badly needed this all through this episode.
> 
> This fic takes place right after the ‘eXcessive Force’ episode, either as an extended ending or a deleted scene. It may contain spoilers. And if you haven’t seen the episode, you won’t understand the fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Wolverine and the X-Men and all related characters © Marvel
> 
> Fanfic and plot ©2015 by me (please do not take, use, or edit without my permission)

Scott Summers stared out over the grounds of the university from the window of his bedroom. It had been several days since his encounter with Sinister, and he was starting to feel like himself again. His head still sported a nasty, tender bump, but it had gone down considerably since his friends had brought him back home. At least now he could get out of bed and walk around the room without feeling like he was walking on a turntable.

Thoughts of Jean Grey still swirled around in his mind and tugged at him. Despite what he had told Wolverine, part of him wanted to quit the X-Men so he could go out and look for her on his own, but he knew it was hopeless and not the smart thing to do. If Emma Frost couldn’t locate her with Cerebro, then there’s no telling where she could be, assuming she wasn’t dead. He didn’t want to dwell on the latter too much. She was alive; he just knew she was. She had to be. But why couldn’t they locate her?

He sighed and leaned his head against the window frame, reaching up to adjust his glasses. Logan had been pretty mad at him. Of all his years of being at the university, Scott couldn’t remember ever getting on Logan’s bad side to the point of him threatening to kick him out. But then again he really couldn’t blame the guy. Logan was in charge now, to a certain extent, and he was struggling to keep the team together on top of preventing a war. The guy had a lot on his mind and a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. Scott admitted to himself that he had done some really stupid things—things he now regretted—that hadn’t helped Logan’s job. Now that his mind had cleared somewhat, he was starting to see what a careless idiot he had been. He really didn’t want to know how much damage he caused. Although he was quite certain someone would bring it to his attention before long. 

“Summers?” The gruff voice made him turn around. Logan was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, one arm leaning against the doorframe. Instead of his yellow suit, he was dressed in a casual black t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots. “May I come in a minute?”

Scott nodded. “Sure.”

Logan walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Come to chew me out again?” Scott asked bitterly, turning to look out the window.

“No, not exactly. I came to have a talk, yes, but I don’t plan to chew you out unless you give me another reason to. But even if I did, don’t you think you deserve it?” Logan seated himself on the edge of the bed. “What you did was reckless. The Scott I used to know wouldn’t have done something so stupid.”

“Yeah, well, maybe I’m not the same Scott anymore.” The words came out sounding smug and snobbish, and Scott cringed.

Logan’s eyes narrowed at the remark. “That still doesn’t give you an excuse to do what you did.”

“Look,” Scott quickly turned around, pointing a finger at Logan. His anger was starting to boil again, “you would have done the same if you had been in my shoes. Don’t deny it. I made a few mistakes, I admit it. Everyone makes mistakes, Logan. I’m sorry. It’s just that…Jean is out there somewhere, and I’m going to find her. I’m not going to give up on her, like all of you apparently have.”

The air was silent for a few minutes. Scott immediately regretted saying some of the things he had, wishing he could take them back and reword them. He hadn’t meant to blow up like that.

“Maybe I would have, maybe I wouldn’t, but we’re not talking about me here. We’re talking about _you_. I’m aware that we all make mistakes, Summers, but that doesn’t mean that we have to go out there and purposely make them. You’re allowed to make mistakes, but you’re also expected to have common sense so you can try to avoid making the larger ones. What you did was uncalled for and was a mistake that could have been avoided if you had just used your head.”

Scott rolled his shoulders and shifted on his feet, suddenly finding the carpet highly interesting.

“And no one said we’ve given up on Jean,” Logan growled. “What do you think Frost has been doing? Unless Cerebro can locate her, we don’t have any leads to go on.”

“That’s just it. I had the closest thing to a lead, and I took it.”

“No, Scott. _You_ fabricated a lead that never existed, which led you into a trap that almost got you killed, not to mention almost starting a war with Sinister, because _you_ weren’t thinking straight!” Logan raised his voice a little higher, standing up. “You acted irrationally and out of line, which is something I never thought I’d see coming out of you.”

Scott slammed his fist into the frame of the window and opened his mouth to protest.

“And before you say anything else, might I remind you of the damages you caused?” Logan continued. “Because of your little reckless escapade through the city, people got hurt. We’re the good guys, Summers, we’re not supposed to injure people. They already see us as monsters as it is; we don’t need to give them any more reasons to hate us.”

“But…Jean…”

“Enough!” Logan roared, taking a step forward. Scott jumped and took a few steps back. “I’ve had it with you! I miss Jean as much as everyone else, and believe me we _will_ find her, but until that time comes you’ve still got a job to do here with the team—we all do. Life doesn’t stop just because Jean’s missing. Unless we can stop this war from starting, none of us are going to be here very much longer. If you’re going to continue being a member of this team, you’ve got to get your head out of that emo, lovesick cloud it’s been in and realize that you’ve got responsibilities. You’ve got to start using your head and thinking through your actions instead of allowing your emotions to overtake your reasoning. What am I going to tell Jean when we find her if you go out there and get yourself killed? Huh? Did you ever think about that? Do you want that to happen? Do you want Jean to come back here and find you dead?

“If you’re going to stay with the X-Men, then I need to know that you’re going to stop this foolishness and start acting like Scott because I can’t allow or afford another trip like the other day to happen again. Too much is at stake here, for you and everyone else involved.”

Scott remained silent, staring down at the floor again. He felt angry. His first instinct was to allow that anger to bubble over and burst out in one massive stream of cussing and yelling and defending himself, but he knew Logan was right.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered with a tired sigh.

“Yeah, I bet you are.”

“What else do you want me to say?” Scott snapped.

“I want you to say you’re sorry and really mean it.”

“I do mean it.”

Logan nodded. “Okay, come here, then.” Logan pointed at the bed beside him. Puzzled, Scott walked over. “Sit.”

Scott obeyed, still curious over the odd command. Logan unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of his pants, and then sat down beside the younger man.

Scott’s eyes widened behind his glasses. Despite himself, he reflexively scooted away from Logan. “Wha-what are you doing?”

“I’m going to make sure you’re truly sorry and give you something that will make you think twice about doing something so stupid again.”

Logan didn’t have to say what he was going to do. Scott already knew from the actions. As a kid, he had gotten spankings at the orphanage from some of the more sterner caretakers, and from Charles Xavier himself once he moved to the university, so he knew the actions all too well. Although he couldn’t remember anyone ever using a belt on him.

“Uh…you don’t have to do this,” said Scott nervously. “I’m really, truly sorry. You’re right in everything you said. I was wrong in what I did. I know and understand that now. My mind’s had time to clear and I’ve been thinking over a lot of things over the past several days, and I know that I acted stupidly. I regret everything. I-I’m actually embarrassed at the way I acted.”

Logan nodded. “I’m glad to hear that, Summers, but you still have to pay the consequences.” He held up the belt. “Actions like yours can’t afford to go without proper payment, especially if you want to continue being a part of this team. I need to know that you can be trusted and that we can count on you to make sound judgments in the future because, after the past few days, I tend to question it.”

“Bu-but I’m too old for a…” The dreaded last word died in Scott’s throat, his cheeks flushing red. He felt a strange tickling inching up his spine at the thought alone.

“You have a lot of nerve saying that after all you’ve done.” Logan glared at him. “If I didn’t know any better, I could have sworn you were a spoiled child throwing a tantrum a few days ago.”

“I just…love Jean so much.” Scott sighed.

“You’re a good person, Scott, and your heart’s in the right place,” said Logan, feeling sympathy for the young man, “but your thinking isn’t. So I’m going to give you a little incentive that will help you put it back in the right place. Now, let’s get this over with.”

Scott hesitated, staring down at his hands. He knew he deserved the spanking that was about to come, he wasn’t going to argue with that. His actions had been inexcusable and he truly did regret everything that had happened. He was sickened and felt guilty that people had gotten hurt from his stupidity and lack of reasoning. But…still…it was a spanking. His face burned red at the thought of it. What if the others found out? He’d never live it down.

Swallowing, he slowly turned and glanced at Logan, who was looking back at him expectantly.

“You’re a big boy, so I’m going to allow you to prepare yourself.” Logan tapped the belt against his leg while he waited.

Scott sighed and reached and unzipped his jeans, trying not to look Logan in the eyes.

“Do you understand why I’m giving you this spanking?” Logan asked.

Scott nodded. “Yes.”

“Tell me,” said Logan. “I want to hear it in your own words so that I’ll know you completely understand.”

Scott sighed heavily, letting his gaze fall down to his hands in his lap again. “I let my emotions cloud my reasoning, and made some stupid mistakes that could have been avoided and acted like an idiot. I got out of line, went out, and damaged the city and hurt people. And…” he swallowed back a few tears, “I almost got myself killed and almost started a war with Sinister.”

“You also took my bike without asking permission and destroyed it!” Logan growled. “Of which, you _will_ pay for out of your own money.”

A drop of sweat trickled down Scott’s face. He nodded.

“Sure, I’ll pay for it. I’m…really sorry about that. I don’t know why I did it.”

Logan grabbed onto Scott’s arm and pulled him over his lap and adjusted him. He decided to leave Scott’s legs and arms unrestrained for the time being, trusting that the young man would keep himself under control. He raised his right leg up higher and let his left leg drop a little so that Scott’s butt was in perfect range for a good swatting.

“Better be glad I waited a few days before doing this. After what you did to my bike alone, I was very tempted to run my claws through you once we brought you back here.”

Scott remained silent as he stared down at the floor.

“Might want to hold onto your glasses.”

Scott nodded, adjusting his glasses and making sure they were firmly in place.

Logan grabbed hold of Scott’s jeans and pulled them down to his knees, choosing to leave his underwear in place. The younger mutant didn’t struggle or fight against the action but instead remained calm and quiet. His face burned with embarrassment and he felt his rear clench tightly in anticipation of the pain he knew was coming, but he knew it was no use trying to get out of Logan’s strong grasp. Besides, he had already acted childish in every way possible up until now; he was determined to ride this last part out like a man. He knew his attitude needed to change, so now was a perfect time as any to start. He acted foolishly, so now he was to pay the price for it. He understood and accepted that, regardless of how painful the punishment would end up being. The pain would be temporary anyway.

However, this quickly proved to be a harder feat than he thought after feeling the first swat of the belt land right in the middle of his rear. 

“Mmph!” he grunted and jerked forward and hissed through his teeth as he felt the stinging, burning pain blossom over both of his cheeks. Another swat landed right on top of the first, which was immediately followed by a third. Even though his underwear was still covering his backside, Logan made sure the bite of the belt was felt through them. His arm became a blur as he continued to bring the strap of leather down swift and hard, the number of times it landed being lost. Each swat compiled on top of the last and quickly built up a lingering burn that he was sure would be there for the next several days.

“Ahhhh!” Scott finally cried out despite his efforts to hold in any outbursts. One especially hard swat applied to the underside of his rear and the backs of his thighs had succeeded in wrenching the cry out of him. He felt tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes, but he tried holding them back. He was determined to. He reached up and adjusted his glasses, making sure they wouldn’t fall off. That’s all he needed was for his glasses to fall off and his eyes get him into more trouble.

“Ouch! Ow, ow! Yowch! Logan!” Scott twisted and hissed through clenched teeth after Logan brought the belt down in repeated hard swats on his underside and thighs. He wasn’t going to lie. He felt like kicking his legs and throwing his hands behind him to hinder Logan’s actions, because, really, his bottom was quickly feeling like it was on fire. He grabbed hold of and squeezed the sheet of the bed in his fists and twisted it, trying to hold back a louder cry that was quickly forming in his throat.

“Yes?” Logan said, not bothering to stop the spanking.

“N-nothing—ouch!”

Logan spent at least six minutes bringing the belt down in silence, covering Scott’s backside with an equal amount of pain and redness. On towards the end of the six minutes, Scott couldn’t help but become a little more verbal and managed to spew out a few choice words that earned him harder swats from Logan.

When Logan stopped, Scott collapsed, his head resting on the bed. He released the breath he’d been holding and sniffed away tears. He knew that his cheeks had visible tear streaks running down them, and tried hiding his face in the bed.

“I admire the way you’re taking all of this,” said Logan. “Not just anyone would be able to go through a good belting like you’ve been doing.”

“I’m not enjoying it if that’s what you’re hinting at,” Scott gasped out, wincing at feeling the throbbing soreness in his heated rear. “Childish actions got me into this, so I’m determined to face this like the grown man I am.”

“I’m pleased to hear that,” said Logan.

“Believe me, you aren’t making it easy.” Scott forced a nervous laugh. “Ar-are we done?”

“No, we aren’t.”

Scott nervously swallowed at that answer.

“That first spanking was for you taking my bike without permission.” Logan reached and pulled Scott’s underwear down to just below his glowing red rear. “This one is for your foolish actions.”

Scott couldn’t help himself. His stomach felt like it dropped down to his knees. Even though he was determined to hold himself in check for the remainder of this, something inside of him wanted to scream out like a little boy. He watched in horror over his shoulder as Logan brought the belt down on his bared backside with a loud slap.

“OW!” Scott screamed, jerking forward and arching his back. He hadn’t meant to scream so loudly, but the fresh sting of the belt applied to his already scorched bottom left him with no other choice. He felt tears begin to pour out of his eyes and streak their way down his cheeks as another hard, stinging swat was brought down on the under curve of his rear. Much to Scott’s distaste, Logan lingered in this area for several minutes, bringing swat after swat down as fast as he could until Scott had no other choice but to start kicking and twisting in his hold.

“Owwwwwwww! Logan!” Scott gasped out. “I’m sorry. I-I’m s-s-s-soo sorry.”

Logan kept on swatting, working the belt up Scott’s cheeks, swatting his left one five times and then swatting his right one the same amount. Without saying a word, Logan suddenly threw the belt aside and began applying hard slaps with his hand. He tilted Scott forward a bit more so that the underside of his rear would be more visible and went to work reigniting the burn there once again with a palm that felt ever bit like steel.

“OUCH! LOGAN!” Scott cried. By now he was choking out gut-wrenching sobs in full force, struggling to speak through hitched breathing. Forget taking it like a man, he bucked his legs and arched his back with each slap applied. “I’ve had enough! I undersssstand! OW! I told you that I regret everything I did! Y-you won’t ss-ss-see those ac-actions coming from me again! OUCH! Owow!”

Logan lay down an extra hard slap, eliciting an agonized scream from Scott. “You don’t decide the length of your punishment, Summers.” He slapped the hot, glowing butt on his lap again. “The spanking stops when _I’ve_ felt that you’ve had enough, understand?”

Scott swallowed back another sob and nodded frantically. “Y-y-yes, sir! Wha-whatever you sss-say! Yow!”

“After the damages you caused and the people you hurt, you should consider yourself lucky that I’m being this lenient on you,” Logan snarled, bringing his hand down sharply on Scott’s underside five more times in quick succession. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I would permanently hurt you, I would wear your tail out until you didn’t have a tail left. Do I make myself clear?” With the last word spoken, Logan brought his hand down extra hard with a loud pop, causing Scott to scream in agony and arch his back.

“YES! P-perfectly clear!” he sobbed out, struggling to keep his glasses in place.

“You’re a good leader and role model in this team.” Logan swatted Scott’s bottom hard. “I’m going to see to it that you continue being one. If it means taking you over my knees every time you feel a need to act like an idiot, then I’ll do it.” Another hard, burning swat made Scott choke out a hoarse sob. “Even leaders need to be reminded of their place every now and again because they aren’t perfect. As your elder, it’s my duty to see to it that you don’t wander off that path.”

With one last slap, Logan stopped. Scott let his head fall to the bed as he gasped out more sobs and snot-filled crying. His face was red and wet, his hair sticking to it in places. His body convulsed with hitched breathing, his mind thinking of nothing else but the pain in his backside.

Logan looked down at the smoldering cherry-red bottom on his knee. Seeming to be satisfied with the results of his work, he sighed wearily and gently pulled Scott’s underwear up. Scott hissed and winced at the action. Logan ignored it and pulled Scott’s jeans up.

“All right, you can get up now,” he said.

Shakily, Scott eased himself off Logan’s lap and painfully and stiffly stood. He quickly grabbed hold of his jeans before they fell off him and zipped them up. He sniffled, wiping tears off his cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry, Logan,” he choked out, “for everything.”

“You’re forgiven, Summers.” Logan stood up and put a hand on Scott’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “It’s time we moved on.”

Scott nodded, sniffing. He lowered his hands to rub at his smarting bottom, wincing again. Logan picked up his belt and put it in place around his waist again.

“L-Logan?” Scott hissed as he continued to gingerly rub his rear.

“Yes?”

“You…aren’t going to tell the others about this, are you?” His red face turned redder. He lifted a shaky hand to wipe at his nose.

An amused smirk formed on Logan’s lips. “No, I’m not,” he pointed a warning finger at Scott, “Unless you give me a reason to.”

Scott shook his head. “I plan on this being the only time you have to do this.”

“Glad to hear that.” Logan turned and opened the door. “You’d better remember everything that happened here today, Summers, because I wouldn’t want to have to tell Jean about it whenever she comes back.”

Logan walked out and down the hall.

Scott’s face flushed even more at that final thought.

 

-End


End file.
